O acerto em um erro
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kiba é estagiário numa empresa conceituada e tem um pequeno 'crush' por um de seus chefes. É na confraternização de natal que vê a chance de mostrar que é um ótimo partido, mas as coisas não saem bem como ele planejou!


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Dezembro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema conforme notas finais.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: É sequencia direta de "HashtagDateRuim"

Boa leitura

* * *

**O Acerto em um erro**

**Kaline Bogard**

A briga de Naruto e Sasuke não estragou a festa. Mas roubou a cena pelos breves segundos que durou.

O motivo? Ninguém além dos dois sabia. A verdade é que Naruto era brincalhão demais e Sasuke paciente de menos. Combinação perigosa que em via de regra explodia.

Kiba assistiu a tudo boquiaberto, um pratinho cheio de petiscos numa das mãos. A outra mão a meio caminho de levar um sanduíche de atum com maionese aos lábios.

Estavam no meio da festa de Natal da Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl!. A empresa era famosa no cenário científico mundial, tanto por suas pesquisas inovadoras quanto pela forma de tratar os funcionários. Poucos empresários japoneses aderiram ao costume ocidental e ofereciam a festa de fim de ano, com um buffet requintado onde havia bebida e comida deliciosa a vontade.

Além disso, os dois proprietários, Aburame Shino e Yamanaka Ino, circulavam entre os funcionários, sem grandes afetações, numa postura que ao menos naquela data deixava de lado as relações hierárquicas.

Kiba não era um funcionário ainda. Estava na Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl cumprindo o estágio obrigatório da faculdade. E mesmo assim foi convidado!

O pensamento lhe deu um pouco de vergonha. Naruto também era estagiário, não podia ficar arrumando briga no meio da festa!

Preocupado, ignorou os murmúrios que se espalharam pelo grande salão e foi atrás do amigo e colega de faculdade. O alcançou quando Naruto dava a volta na frente do prédio rumo ao estacionamento onde guardava a moto. Não viu nem sinal de Sasuke.

— Naruto! Espera, cara.

O rapaz arremessou um pacotinho embrulhado numa lata de lixo próxima e obedeceu ao pedido.

— Vou atrás do Sasuke. Ele veio comigo e foi embora a pé… To Preocupado.

— Você tá bem? — Kiba indagou.

— Sei lá. Às vezes não entendo ele.

— Porra, Naruto. Vocês se conhecem a três meses — Kiba fisgou um canapé do pratinho — E já estava pensando em compromisso sério!

Lançou uma olhadinha suspeita na direção da lata de lixo. Sabia qual era o presente de Naruto porque compraram na mesma loja.

A festa incluía um amigo secreto, com troca de presentes entre todos. Como Naruto e Kiba se achavam péssimos para escolher alguma coisa e sortearam pessoas… Complicadas… Combinaram de ir juntos e se ajudar na hora da compra.

Deu meio errado, claro. Kiba foi contra a decisão de Naruto, que julgou precipitado, e só pode assistir enquanto seu amigo dava um passo para arruinar a própria vida.

— Você bebeu um pouco. Espera passar o efeito do álcool antes de sair de moto…

— Eu tô bem, relaxa. Foi só uma taça de espumante.

— Então me avisa quando chegar em casa. Vou ficar mais um pouco.

— Sim, mamãe — Naruto riu do jeito do melhor amigo.

— Ah, vai se foder! — Kiba enfiou outro canapé na boca e voltou para a festa.

Os ânimos já tinham se acalmado, felizmente. A briga dos rapazes ainda era assunto entre as pessoas que ficaram, mas os cochichos haviam diminuído bastante.

Kiba era um garoto muito sociável, estava há quase seis meses na empresa e já fez amizade com funcionários em todos os setores. Não teria problemas com a saída do amigo. Apesar disso, voltou para o salão e foi direto para a mesa dos aperitivos, para facilitar reabastecer o próprio pratinho. Na verdade, ficou entre essa e a mesa dos presentes, onde todos colocaram os regalos que seriam distribuídos ao revelar cada amigo secreto. E o garoto estava ansioso por essa parte!

Os olhos eram de uma constituição exótica, muito semelhantes a de um animal silvestre e tal qual iam de um lado para o outro observando e registrando as interações que aconteciam pelo local.

Estava lá na dele, trabalhando hard na mastigação, quando um homem parou ao seu lado.

— Se divertindo, Kiba-kun?

A pergunta atraiu-lhe a atenção. Sorriu com as bochechas infladas para Umino Iruka, um dos integrantes do Departamento de Recursos Humanos, que aproximou-se. Iruka era um homem sensível e educado, se aproximou preocupado que o estagiário estivesse se sentindo solitário ou deixado de lado.

— Muito — a resposta veio depois de certa dificuldade em engolir a comida — Isso daqui tá ótimo! O refrigerante tá gelado e eu já senti o cheiro do jantar...

Iruka riu dos motivos pelo qual Kiba estava gostando da festa. Se perguntou se o garoto era assim esfomeado no dia a dia, porque a massa corporal não combinava com um glutão! A não ser que ele fosse um dos agraciados pela natureza, com um ótimo metabolismo.

Ia responder quando notou que Kiba tornou-se um tanto distante. Seguiu a direção em que os olhos dele se fixaram, flagrando Aburame Shino a andar pelo salão até aproximar-se da sócia, Yamakana Ino, com quem começou a conversar.

Não precisou de dois segundos para decifrar a mirada abobalhada.

— Yamanaka-kun é uma mulher a frente do tempo dela, não acha? — jogou o verde como quem não quer nada. Mirou no alvo errado, para não assustar a "presa".

— Hã? — Kiba piscou — Ah, sim. Ela é muito esperta. Mas Aburame-san é meio impressionante, não acha? Ele desenvolveu o conceito de nanodroids inteligentes para substituir as abelhas e ajudar na polemização. Foi a pesquisa dele que me atraiu a fazer estágio aqui.

Iruka sabia que os resultados alcançados por Shino o jogaram na vanguarda evolutiva a fim de salvar a raça humana da extinção. Isso lhe valeu reputação inquestionável no meio científico, além de um retorno financeiro do qual apenas se especulava, mas que fofoqueiros de plantão cochichavam sobre algo na casa dos dez dígitos.

O encanto de Kiba não estava nos nanodroids inovadores. Nem na pretensa fortuna do homem.

Tudo havia começado quando saiu para um encontro às escuras, para conhecer uma pessoa da internet. E que acabou resultando na maior humilhação que passou na jovem vida: sendo abandonado em um dos restaurantes mais caros do Japão, para arcar com uma conta da qual não podia pagar nem uma pequena parte.

E foi nessa hora que Aburame Shino interferiu, assumiu o débito e livrou a cara de Kiba sem julgá-lo, sem cobrar nada em troca ou passar sermão. Apenas pedindo que o garoto tivesse mais cuidado em futuras aventuras.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao começar o estágio na segunda-feira seguinte e descobrir que o dono do lugar era o misterioso homem de quem esqueceu de perguntar o nome!

Depois disso, Kiba o olhava como se enxergasse um herói.

Iruka ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela expressão que tomou conta do outro rapaz. Aquele ar abobado continuava, mas um quê de empolgação se somou. Notou certa ansiedade emanando do garoto, sem compreender o porquê.

Era ótimo, não? Essas reações tão típicas da juventude.

—-

De acordo com a tradição, os presentes foram trocados antes da hora do jantar, o que aconteceria como encerramento para a noite de confraternização.

A essa altura a briga entre Sasuke e Naruto mal era lembrada. A emoção pelo amigo secreto vindo e se espalhando entre todos.

Kiba era um poçinho de animação e ansiedade. Já não comia mais, estava bem satisfeito, além disso aquela era a hora em que ia brilhar! Seu presente era com certeza o melhor da noite!

Foi organizado um grande círculo tendo início e fim nas pontas da mesa de presentes. Cada pessoa sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e aguardou que Yamanaka Ino desse abertura à solenidade informal.

Ela estava deslumbrante no vestido verde aqua muito justo, com um decote proeminente sem exageros, que combinava com a pele perfeita e criava um efeito interessante com o tom dos olhos.

— Boa noite a todos — foi dizendo e espalhando o silêncio enquanto os convidados cessavam as conversas paralelas para prestar atenção na segunda sócia da empresa — Estamos prestes a encerrar mais um ano de sucesso na Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl e devemos muito a cada um de vocês, que desempenhou a função assim como esperado e garantiu os ótimos resultados. Além de de parabenizar pelo que foi alcançado esse ano, queremos estreitar os laços e celebrar como mais do que uma simples empresa. Celebrar como a família que somos.

Terminou o breve discurso e recebeu uma salva de palmas. Claramente sabia que liderava um dos melhores locais para se trabalhar, tanto que as vagas de estágio eram disputadas de modo acirrado. Havia o bom salário, os benefícios extra, plano de carreira elaborado e ótimo clima nas repartições. Não disse nenhuma mentira.

— Tenho a honra de dar início à tradição do Amigo Secreto, ponto alto da nossa festa — Ino afirmou antes de ir até a mesa de presentes e pegar uma caixa embrulhada em papel com estampas natalinas — Meu amigo secreto é um homem responsável, do Setor Financeiro, que me ensinou vários procedimentos, sou de Humanas, gente; e tem uma paciência infinita.

Fez a piadinha que recebeu algumas risadinhas, ainda não sabiam se o resto da descrição era real ou irônica, ainda assim alguém arriscou:

— Asuma!

— Sim! — Ino riu — Meu amigo secreto é Sarutobi Asuma-san!

As pessoas aplaudiram enquanto o homem saia de seu lugar e ia pegar o presente, agradecia com uma vênia respeitosa e abria a embalagem diante dos olhos curiosos. Logo se viu um pequeno vidro de perfume importado, de sua marca preferida. Ficou muito feliz com o cuidado da chefe ao escolher o que lhe dar.

Ainda sorrindo muito, começou a descrever seu amigo secreto, enquanto as pessoas tentavam adivinhar.

Asuma tirou Hayate.

Hayate foi o amigo de Sakura.

Sakura descreveu Iruka, que descreveu Kiba!

Finalmente era a vez dele brilhar! Animadíssimo, foi receber seu regalo (mas antes deu um carinhoso abraço em Iruka-san). Era uma lata cheia de chocolates sortidos e Kiba teve que ser muito forte para resistir a tentação de comer ali mesmo!

Controlando o apetite guloso foi pegar o próprio presente. Um pacotinho quadrado, embalado em um papel de surpreendente bom gosto.

Logo atraiu todos os olhares, não havia pessoa de alguma repartição que não o conhecesse! Todavia não era esse o motivo dos olhares. A verdade é que Kiba estava a ponto de resplandecer de mal contida euforia. A animação era flagrante, fato que tornava a cena toda interessante.

— O meu amigo secreto — foi dizendo enquanto exibia um sorriso enorme. A improvisada plateia temeu que ele fosse soltar um risinho suspeito, o que felizmente não aconteceu — É uma pessoa de bom coração, inteligente, tem um jeito exótico que…

— É o Shino — todos reconheceram a voz de Kakashi Hatake.

Devia ter sido uma piada com o "jeito exótico", mas Kiba murchou tão rápido por ter sido descoberto com tão poucas pistas que ficou óbvio que Kakashi acertou em cheio. Quase sentiram pena, porque o garoto era um poço de entusiasmo em descrever seu amigo secreto.

Sim, Kiba sorteou um dos donos da Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl. Primeiro entrou em pânico, claro. Depois aceitou a ideia, era a chance de mostrar sua admiração e agradecer pelo cuidado naquele primeiro encontro do qual o homem talvez nem se lembrasse mais.

Foi à mesma loja que Naruto e escolheu um presente seguindo a dica de sua irmã Hana, algo de tanta sofisticação que seria um sucesso! Agradaria na certa!

— Sim — disse meio chateado. Queria ter feito mais mistério e ficado no "palco" um pouco mais — Meu amigo secreto é Aburame-san — terminou a frase olhando para o chefe.

Diferente de sempre, Aburame Shino vestia um terno cinza escuro de excelente bom gosto, ao invés dos longos casacos, ainda que ocultasse os olhos atrás de lentes escuras, apesar de ser noite.

Ele levantou-se, seguido pelos olhos de todos os curiosos. A maioria apostava que o presente seria inusitado. Afinal, era Kiba quem tinha comprado! E a fama do garoto o precedia: um ótimo coração, muito animado e proporcionalmente sem noção.

Shino recebeu a caixinha, agradecendo o presente com uma breve venia. Abriu com cuidado para não estragar a embalagem, do seu jeito meticuloso.

— Oh — não pode evitar a exclamação, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve.

— Eu o admiro muito — Kiba disse com o peito estufado de orgulho — Espero que use todos os dias!

O homem fisgou uma aliança prateada da caixinha, incerto sobre o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Eu deveria usar isso todos os dias por que mesmo…? — a voz tranquila e profunda soou clara no silêncio que tomava conta do salão.

— Ora, porque… Caralho! — só então Kiba notou o objeto — Mas que porra é essa?

A confusão trazida pelos palavrões era óbvia, fez o garoto até esquecer que estava em um local formal com os colegas de trabalho.

E a aliança não era o único presente. Shino pegou um pequeno papel, que desdobrou antes de ler.

— Vale uma noite romântica — leu com as sobrancelhas erguidas, evitando revelar que a tal noite romântica era garantida pelo hotel "Sonhos Molhados". Ele imaginou fácil que seu estagiário não precisava desse derradeiro golpe.

Kiba acertou um tapa na própria testa, compreendendo tudo.

— Aquele imbecil do Naruto — exclamou — Jogou o meu presente no lixo! Filho de uma… Pode continuar com o Amigo Secreto, vou no estacionamento pegar seu presente, Aburame-San!

Mal terminou de falar e deu meia volta, correndo pra fora do salão. A cena foi tão bizarra que as pessoas sequer conseguiram rir.

Kiba deu a volta no prédio e correu até o latão que ficava no caminho do estacionamento, único depositário da empresa que não era para lixo reciclado.

Tinha comprado o presente junto com Naruto! Na mesma loja. As embalagens eram de tamanho similar e papel parecido. Talvez no acesso de raiva Naruto se confundiu! Achou que jogou fora as alianças que daria para Sasuke. Ao invés disso jogou o de Kiba!

Chegou ao latão e reclinou-se até o fundo. Por sorte estava quase vazio.

Remexeu em busca da caixinha que guardava um simples, porém elegante prendedor de gravata. Uma joia lisa e discreta, de ouro puro que custou dois meses do salário de Kiba.

Quem deu a dica foi Hana. Sua irmã mais velha sugeriu o prendedor de gravata ou um par de abotoaduras. Ambas as opções eram fantásticas e agradaram Kiba, todavia a última custava bem mais caro, ele precisou se conformar com o prendedor.

E ali jazia dois meses inteiros de salário jogados no lixo!

— Caralho! Eu mato o… ah, aqui!

Ergueu o corpo para fora do grande latão trazendo consigo o pequeno pacote. Por sorte parecia quase limpo, só um dos cantos estava úmido por uma substância indeterminada.

Agora só precisava voltar para o salão e entregar aquilo para Aburame-san e…

A compreensão veio toda a ele.

Não podia voltar a festa e entregar o presente sujo de lixo para seu chefe que, por sinal, era um dos donos da empresa!

Ficou meio desesperado preso na indecisão sobre o que fazer. Por fim sentou-se no chão ao lado do latão, juntou os joelhos e cruzou os braços sobre eles, suspirando.

Que vexame!

Não era culpa sua, mas mesmo Kiba sabia que Aburame-san podia se ofender com a confusão.

— Merda!

— Encontrou? — voz tranquila assustou Kiba.

— A-Aburame-san? — ergueu a cabeça e encarou o recém chegado — Sinto muito! Não se ofenda, peguei do lixo e não acho que possa aceitar assim, não é? Que vergonha te fiz passar lá dentro! Vou assumir toda a responsabilidade e…

O falatório desregrado foi interrompido quando Aburame Shino sentou-se ao lado dele no chão, sem grandes afetações.

— Pode me chamar de Shino — afirmou — Já jantamos juntos. Deixe-me ver.

Este deu a mão. Kiba obedeceu um tanto chocado.

— Você se lembra?

— Claro — a noite em que salvou Kiba marcou a vida até então tranquila de Shino. Qual não foi a surpresa do homem ao chegar na empresa na segunda-feira seguinte e reconhecer um dos novos estagiários.

Nunca tiveram chance de conversar naqueles seis meses. Shino não queria inibir ou fazer o garoto se lembrar da situação de tensão. E os dias foram passando.

Parecia que o destino tramava para que se aproximassem.

— É lindo. Você que escolheu?

Kiba focou a atenção em Shino, bem a tempo de vê-lo prender a gravata com a pecinha que Kiba lhe deu.

Os lábios se entreabriram um pouco. Precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar a fala.

— Não se importa porque eu tirei do lixo? — Kiba precisava deixar tudo muito claro. Mas não podia negar uma coisa: a pequena e elegante joia combinou maravilhosamente com a sofisticação de Aburame Shino.

— Não me importo. Foi apenas um mal entendido, pelo que entendi. Seu amigo brigou com o Uchiha mais cedo e isso foi a causa da confusão?

— É — Kiba torceu os lábios.

Explicou (com riqueza de detalhes) o que deduziu do rompante de Naruto. Ao final foi acometido por uma sensação de irrealidade sem precedentes. Sempre que se aproximava de Shino, algo parecido com um filme acontecia!

— Vamos voltar pra festa?

— Melhor não — Kiba desviou os olhos — Isso tudo é embaraçoso pra cara… ca.

Shinho ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

— O buffet é cinco estrelas — insinuou tentando prender o garoto por seu ponto fraco. Afinal foi isso que o meteu em encrenca daquela vez.

— Não podemos desperdiçar, né? Foi um vexame, mas quem se importa? Que homem não tem suas cicatrizes? Vamos lá, Abu… Shino!

Shino quase sorriu diante da empolgação. Levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa social de corte impecável.

— Depois podemos sair e beber alguma coisa.

— Claro! Será… — hesitou um segundo compreendendo o convite — O quê?

Shino respirou fundo. Desde que "salvou" aquele garoto ele não abandonou-lhe a mente. Estava impressionado pelo jeito um tanto ingênuo, ainda que impulsivo e inconsequente, combinação perigosa mas rara nos dias atuais. Era interessante.

Quando ficou sabendo que ele seria estagiário em sua empresa decidiu manter distância. Naqueles anos todos nunca se envolveu com um funcionário, era algo pouco ético que não permitiria acontecer.

Até aquela noite, ao sair em resgate de Inuzuka Kiba pela segunda vez. Seria a impulsividade uma característica contagiosa? Sem ter planejado ou pensado muito, simplesmente deixou as palavras fluírem através dos lábios e verbalizou o convite.

Agora encarava o jovem boquiaberto e sem reação.

— Prometo não fugir e te largar a conta — Shino brincou, num tom tão sério que não pareceu uma piada.

— Sei que não faria isso — por fim Kiba respondeu. O coração disparou no peito. Aburame Shino era seu _crush _secreto! Sonhava, às vezes, em convidá-lo para sair e comer um cachorro-quente, o que não passava disso: sonhos infantis. Parecia impossível que alguém como Shino o olhasse de modo diferente de apenas profissional.

E no entanto…

— Será um prazer. Se prepara, porque eu sou duro na queda! Posso beber um barril e você nem vai notar — respirou fundo, preparando-se para entrar na festa e enfrentar as pessoas. Nem tinha dúvidas de que seriam o assunto dos cochichos por muito tempo!

— Tentarei acompanhar — Shino garantiu.

Kiba riu, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça e tomou o rumo do salão, com Shino ao seu lado. Ambos sem poder adivinhar que o garoto não aguentaria duas doses do uísque refinado que iriam beber, fazendo a noite acabar mais cedo no apartamento de Shino. A bebedeira finalizou a noite, mas deu início a outro nível no relacionamento daqueles dois.


End file.
